


Peace

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: Jeremiah Valeska does not get sick. Ever. Never ever.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Peace

You get woken up by the most adorable sneeze you’ve ever heard. Frowning in confusion, you roll over to look at Jeremiah, who’s getting dressed.

“Did you just -?”  
“No.” He cuts you off, sniffing and letting out a slight cough.  
“Don’t try to lie ‘Miah,” You chastise him, standing behind him and waiting for him to turn around. When he does you immediately notice the slight flush on his usually pale cheeks, the dazed look in your eyes. When you put the back of your hand to his forehead – despite his protests – his skin is warm. “You’re not well.”  
“I’m fine. I need to go, I have a meeting.” He tries to finish getting dressed but you take his jacket from him with ease.  
“Absolutely not. Back to bed.”  
“But (Y/N) -”  
“Now.” He sighs and seems to contemplate whether to ignore you, but the steely look in your eyes forces him to take off his tie and crawl back under the covers as you leave the room.

When you come back in a few minutes he’s already dozed off. You smile at the sight, but quickly force yourself to focus. You have a job to do.

First is a thermometer. He groans in protest when you place it under his tongue but you just shush him. Wait a few seconds until it beeps, and check it.

“You have a fever, J.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“You do.” You wave the thermometer in front of his face.  
“I don’t get sick.”   
“Clearly.” Rolling your eyes you put the thermometer back in its box. “Stay home today, get some rest.”  
“But my meeting -”  
“Cancel it. It can wait.” You squeeze his hand gently, and he squeezes back. “For me?”  
He sighs, but you know you’ve won. “Fine.”  
“Thank you.”

*

After loading Jeremiah up with as many drugs as possible you leave him to nap. When you return with a bowl of soup and a glass of water he’s curled up, snoring gently. The peaceful image makes you smile – it’s rare to see him so calm, without tension in his shoulders or forehead. You place the tray down on the bedside table and perch on the mattress next to him, gently stroking his hair. He smiles, looking the picture of innocence.

You wish you could stay like this forever, the two of you, in this room, quiet and calm and unbothered by the rest of the world.

But you know that this is only for a day or two, and that nothing will change your lives.

But for now? You can pretend.


End file.
